All is Fair in Love and Thumb Wars
by ShadowSword524
Summary: Rukia becomes obsessed with thumb wars. What will come of it in the future? One-shot. Rated T for what comes in the future.


All is Fair in Love and Thumb Wars

It was a day just like any other day, and it would go on like any other day. At least that was what Ichigo thought when he woke up that morning to his father's deafening yells. As Ichigo leaped from his bed to dodge his father's attack, his mind was blank. It took absolutely no thought to go through this routine. Ichigo got dressed that morning, and headed out the door for school. Rukia met him outside, since she had to climb out the window so as not to be seen by Ishiin, Karin, or Yuzu.

School was normal. The teacher collected homework, didn't notice if someone hadn't done, and taught a new lesson that no one paid attention to. Ichigo just sat there, counting the seconds until it was time for lunch. When lunch came, Ichigo sat on the roof with his friends, like every other day. He ate his sandwich quietly, waiting for Rukia to walk up and ask for help opening her juice-box. Rukia did walk up to him, but not with a plea for assistance. Instead, she came with a question.

"Ichigo, what does it mean when people are doing this?" Rukia asked. Then she made a motion with her hands, she seemed to be pushing her thumbs against each other.

"That, midget, is called a thumb war," Ichigo replied. After he received a smack on the back of his head, Rukia continued.

"What's a thumb war?"

"It's like a little contest to see who can use their thumb to suppress the other persons thumb."

"That pointless."

"Yes, but it can be entertaining when bored."

"Let's try it!" Rukia exclaimed enthusiastically.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, but gave her the gratification of a thumb war. Since his hands were so much larger than hers were, he won easily. _This just isn't fair_, Ichigo laughed to himself. Rukia did indeed lose the thumb war, and Rukia **did not like to lose**. She challenged Ichigo to a rematch, and she lost again. Rematch after rematch, Rukia lost, but she just couldn't stop. There was something addictive about these thumb wars. Rukia thought about what it was. It definitely was that they were exciting, after fighting hollows every. Rukia concluded that what she like about the thumb wars, was the fact that involved Ichigo's hand constantly touching hers. His hands were warm and big; they could almost completely surround her hand. Rukia may not like to lose, but it made it better that she was losing to Ichigo.

Two days later, Ichigo was becoming fed up with the thumb wars. Every free second of every day, Rukia wanted a thumb war. Ichigo liked winning, but who cares, it's a thumb war. Ichigo decided to just let Rukia win the next time, but put up some sort of fight so she would expect anything.

For the past two days, Rukia had giggled to herself at Ichigo's growing irritation with thumb wars. Rukia; on the other hand, was becoming more turned on every time they had one. The last time he had beaten her, she had almost wanted to lay off the thumb wars and just kiss him, but what she didn't know was why the thumb wars were turning her on so much. Sure, Ichigo had comforting hands, but not _**that**_ comforting. Rukia assumed she was letting her head get away with her, but who cares, letting yourself be happy felt awesome. It was at that point Rukia devised plan for their next thumb war, an extremely sneaky plan.

XXX

Ichigo sat on his bed reading a new manga he had bought when he heard Rukia come in. Ichigo closed his eyes and held his breath, just waiting to hear the words "thumb war" come from Rukia's mouth. Ichigo felt a poke on his shoulder, and looked to see Rukia simply holding out her hand. Ichigo took her hand, and let her do all the talking.

"One, two, three, four I declare a … tongue war!" Rukia yelled, pushing Ichigo down onto the bed.

"What the -!" Ichigo yelled in response but was cut off when Rukia's tongue entered his mouth. Ichigo pushed his tongue against Rukia's, and vice versa. Their tongues swirled around each other, and they just couldn't stop. Both Ichigo and Rukia were blushing profusely, but they were enjoying their new game too much to protest. Ichigo flipped over to be on top of Rukia, and as he did he felt a tight clinching on his tongue. Ichigo pulled back, and let out a slight yelp. Rukia was grinning evilly.

"Hey, midget, no fair! No biting in a tongue war!" Ichigo yelled.

"Oh, so you've had one before?" Rukia smirked.

"N-No! But still, that's cheating!"

"Whatever, strawberry."

"… Wanna Rematch?"


End file.
